Beautiful Surprise
by CeceLuphapple
Summary: Cerita tentang perasaan Sakura yang menunggu Sasuke selama bertahun-tahun. AU/Fic pembuka dari hiatus yang sangat lama.Special Fic for my Kaa, Reinne Mirei. Wanna RnR ?


**Beautiful Surprise  
**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pairing(s) : SasuSaku**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**This Fic special for my lovely kaa-chan, Reinne Mirei.**

**Happy Birthday Kaa, Wish U All The Best..  
**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

.

28 November 2005

.

"Nee, Sasuke-kun. Aku harap, kita akan bertemu lagi. Disini, dibawah pohon Sakura ini, hari ini. Kuharap kau mengingat ini Sasuke-kun. Aku berharap akan bertemu denganmu lagi, lima tahun dari sekarang. Tanggal 28 November ini, ulang tahunku."

"Aku juga berharap begitu, Sakura-chan. Aku yakin, aku tidak akan lupa. Karena lima tahun itu, sebentar kok." Ujar seorang anak berambut raven. Kedua anak ini begitu dewasa. Anak berumur dua belas tahun, dengan konteks sebagai sepasang kekasih.

.

23 November 2010

.

Kupandangi salju yang terus turun ke permukaan bumi ini. Menambah ketebalan salju yang sudah penuh menyelimuti bumi pertiwi, Tokyo. Kurapatkan selimut yang melindungi tubuh mungilku sergapan suhu dingin yang sudah biasa pada bulan November seperti ini. Kueratkan genggamanku pada sebuah foto. Foto seorang perempuan berambut pink, dan seorang anak berambut raven. Yah, tak bisa kupungkiri, aku mencintainya. Dan sangat merindukannya. **Uchiha Sasuke**. Aku berharap, kau mengingat janji kita, Sasuke-kun.

.

24 November 2010

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat terjanji kita. Dimana kita terkahir berjumpa. Dimana kau berjanji akan kembali. Nah, sekarang aku disini. Kupandangi pohon Sakura yang tetap kokoh walau salju telah menutupi tubuhnya. Kubersihkan salju yang menutupi bagian depan pohon. Aku tersenyum bahagia. Masih ada ternyata. Ukiran tangan kita pada bagian depannya. **SasuSaku Never End Forever.**

**.**

25 November 2010**  
**

.

Aku membeli banyak sekali tomat hari ini. Kuharap... Kau masih menyukai tomat, dan Paris tak membuatmu tak menyukai buah bulat berwarna merah ini. Ahh, aku jadi teringat saat kita menikmati tomat sambil... Berciuman. Kurasakan pipiku panas saat mengingatnya. Kuharap, kau tak lupa setelah lima tahun tak berkomunikasi denganku. Kuharap kita akan bersama.

.

26 November 2010

.

Pipiku telah membuat sungai kecil dari air yang mengalir dari mataku. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Sasu-teme akan bertunangan dengan seorang wanita di Paris. Aku mendengarnya dari Tou-san yang baru saja pulang dari Paris seusai urusan pekerjaan."

Detik itu juga, semuanya gelap.

.

27 November 2010

.

Ternyata, kau lupa ya Sasuke-kun ? Atau kau menganggap aku tidak penting ? Atau kita sudah jauh, dan kau tak berpikir kita akan bertemu lagi ? Aku tak tahu Sasuke-kun.

Aku hanya tahu, aku serius dengan semua janji kita. Lima tahun aku menunggumu, dan ternyata, lima tahun yang kau janjikan itu, sia-sia saja. Semuanya omong kosong di matamu. Semuanya tidak penting.

Perlahan, kubaca sebuah puisi yang mewakili semua perasaanku, padamu.

.

_**Kutahu aku tidaklah sempurna**_

_**Kutahu diriku hanya bagian dari masa lalumu**_

_**Masa lalu kita.**_

_**Kunanti dirimu selama lima tahun,**_

_**Kukira kau juga menunggu lima tahun ini.**_

_**Tapi..**_

_**Harapanku musnah sudah**_

_**Lima tahun itu,**_

_**Kunanti dengan sabar,**_

_**Dengan senyum,**_

_**Penuh pengertian.**_

_**Kujalani sendiri walau sakit.**_

_**Kutolak secara halus lelaki yang ingin jadi bagian hidupku.**_

_**Tapi..**_

_**Inilah sia-sia.**_

_**What else can I do ?**_

_**I hope, tomorrow, I will get a sincere smile..**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

28 November 2010

.

Aku tampil cantik hari ini. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Aku harus segera menuju tempat dimana ada pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahunku secara besar-besaran. Ulang tahunku yang ke 17.

Kau tahu ?

Aku terpaksa tersenyum.

Well.. Mungkin kau mengira aku perempuan lemah. Hanya karena lelaki. Tapi, kuharap hari ini, aku bisa menjadi wanita dewasa. Yang kuat yang tegar. Tapi, kurasa jika kau menjadi aku, kau juga tak akan bisa menahan pesonanya yang luar biasa. Dia bagaikan nafas dalam hidupku.

Aku turun perlahan. Sahabatku, teman-temanku, dan orang tuaku memandangku dengan kagum.

Yah, aku memang cantik. Setelah aku turun, disambut oleh semuanya. Perlahan, Naruto membisikkan,

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan. Semoga bahagia." Dia berkata dengan cengiran rubah khas nya.

Aku semakin tak mengerti. Semuanya menyanyikan lagu 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' untukku.

Saat itu juga, kutiup lilin, sambil berdoa..

'_Semoga semuanya berbahagia.. Dan kumohon padamu Tuhan.. Aku masih berharap jika penantianku selama ini tak sia-sia..'_

Saat itu juga, samar-samar kulihat dari antara undangan yang hadir. Sosok yang selama ini kutunggu, dengan kemeja hitam yang kontras dengan kulitnya.

"Will you marry me, Saku-chan ?"

Kuanggukan kepalaku. Kupeluk erat dirinya. Tanpa sadar, air mataku, mengailir dengan deras.

.

_Terima kasih Tuhan,_

_Penantianku selama ini, ternyata tidaklah sia-sia.._

The End

* * *

A/N : Mohon jangan bunuh saya untuk alur yang terlalu cepat.

Fic ini adalah fic khusus yang saya persembahkan untuk Kaa saya tercinta, Reinne Mirei. Maaf jika alur terlalu cepat. Oh iya, ini juga fic pembuka hiatus saya, setelah kuranglebih 2 tahunan hiatus.

Yaah, sekalian mau promo, bagi yang 17 tahun keatas, baca fic saya yang berjudul Give Me One Chance.

KakaSaku pair, soft lemon. Kalo juga tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa.

Sign,

Kira Hikarii-chan.


End file.
